Jabi- Say Something
by Jabi07
Summary: Jay leaves the Mitchell s house after Sharon insults Abi, both of them feeling furthur away from each other but not letting go. is it make or break for Jabi?


**Jabi – Say Something**

**Part One**

Abi sat awkwardly eating her toast around the Breakfast Table every now and then watching Lauren as she played with her food her eyes red raw from all the crying she had done the night before, the radio was the only sound coming from the Branning household which Abi feel more than slightly on edge and uncomfortable. It was only one day left before the Funeral of Lucy Beale and everyone was feeling the effect of it, particularly Lauren and the Beale`s that Abi felt torn in whether she should go to Liverpool after all! Abi had been sending out more application forms to Universities in London and outside of London so that she was closer to her family and more importantly Jay.

"Uh Lauren, If ever you need to talk you know that I'm here don't you?" Abi asks gently as she leans forwards and places her hand on top of Lauren's,

"Abs I know…Uh I got stuff to do so uh see you later!" Lauren says rushing out the house looking like she was close to tears. Meanwhile over at the Mitchell's Jay was sat watching Cartoons with Denny while Sharon and Phil were working, Jay sighed feeling more than bored and not have planned this for the first day off he has had in weeks,

"I'm bored!" Denny moaned looking just as fed up as Jay felt,

"Uh well how bout I ask Abi if she could bring Oscar down so that you two can play?" Jay suggests remembering Abi saying that her Mum was around London for a while doing business trips or something, hoping that Denny agree as he wanted any excuse to have Abi over,

"Fine. But better hurry up!" Jay gritted his teeth not wanting to snap at the kid, as he opened his phone and texts Abi. Jay flicked through the channels finding something that stopped the boys complaining, which was starting to really annoy Jay! Eventually stopping on a kids T.V programme he rested his head against the sofa sighing with relief for the peace while he had it. Jay flicked through the photos on his phone boredom really setting in now; he smiled at Abi who looked absolutely gorgeous in the photo! Her hair was down and placed onto her shoulders, she was smiling cheekily at the camera whilst Ice cream dripped down her hand. He was interrupted by a knock on the backdoor, frowning as he looked at the clock knowing it would be too quick to have been Abi. He was right as stood holding baby Lexi onto her hip was Lola looking upset,

"Alright Jay, do you mind if we hang out here?" Jay let them through the house,

"Alright Lola how's Peter?" Lola's facial and body Language was enough to let Jay know exactly how Peter was,

"Please can we not talk bout it? Its just I cant deal with it right now" Jay nodded his head sighing,

"Yeah sorry Lol! Uh come on through I'm babysitting Denny!"

"I'm not a baby! That's a baby!" Denny demands pointing over at Lexi making both Jay and Lola raise their eyebrows,

"Uh Denny do you mind a little less of the that and more the Lexi!" Lola replies sharply before sitting herself down onto the sofa placing Lexi onto her lap,

"When is Oscar coming?" Denny whines his face frowning over at Jay,

"It will be another twenty Minutes yet mate!" Jay replies through gritted teeth before he turns his attention towards Lola and Baby Lexi. Abi held Oscar's hand tightly as they came out of the train station and entered Albert Square, it was nice having her little Brother here again and was really wishing that her Mum would hurry up and move back home where they both belonged! But her Mum was dead set on not coming back here as she said that she cannot be there as it holds to many memories of her and Dad together, which was understandable but still heartbreaking. Abi knocked on the Kitchen door of the Mitchell's house, a fed up looking Jay answering the door a smile beaming off his face once he saw us, wrapping his arm around me lightly kissing my lips before looking down at a shy Oscar,

"Hey Oscar, Come on in little man!" Jay lets them inside and leads them through to the Lounge,

"Finally! Took ages!" Denny says hands on hips as he moves closer to Oscar noticing he was carrying a Toy,

"Uh Why don't you two play nicely yeah?" Abi suggests while letting go of Oscars hand, and sitting herself next to Lola,

"Alright Abs?"

"Yeah not to bad uh you?"

"Same"

It was an hour since Abi had arrived at the Mitchell's House, the three of them was sat talking just like old times before Dexter, Peter and even Baby Lexi came into the mix! Abi was laughing when all three of them heard a loud thud upstairs and as they made their way into the hallway Oscar was on his way downstairs sobbing his little heart out!

"Oscar what happened?" Abi asks wrapping her arms around him trying to comfort him; Jay on the other hand shouted upto Denny demanding that he comes downstairs right now! Abi and Lola leading a still sobbing Oscar into the Lounge, Denny smugly walked down the stairs towards an unhappy looking Jay,

"Denny why is Oscar crying?" Denny gave a sneaky smile before replacing it with his angel face,

"I don't know Jay. We were playing nicely when he started being mean to me" Denny responded giving a little snivel as he rubs his eyes Jay not believing It as he led Denny into the Lounge, Abi and Lola looked up at them both looking concerned,

"So what has happened Jay?" Abi asks soothing her brother, who still was sobbing as she rock him gently,

" Apparently he was being mean to Denny" Abi and Lola both looked shocked as Abi continued trying to sooth her Brother and Lola glared suspiciously over at Denny,

"Denny you know that you'll just get into more trouble if you tell lies?" Lola asked as he gave another snivel,

"Denny come on we wont be mad at you just tell us what really happened?" Lola tried again but didn't work. They were in the Kitchen all three of them unsure how to get Denny to confess that he had infact pushed Oscar and had ripped the leg of Oscar's toy, Abi who was at breaking point and not wanting anymore hurt for her Siblings, turned to Lola and gestured for her to take him next door,

"It's alright Oscar, shush darling you're alright!" Lola calmly wrapped her arm around him Lexi on her hip as she comforted Oscar,

"Denny. We found marks on Oscar to back up what he's saying so please just please Apologise and we'll say no more about it!" Abi says starting to lose patience,

"NO! HE STARTED IT! IT IS HIS FAULT THAT HE WOULDN`T GIVE ME THE TOY!"

"DENNY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OSCAR! I`LL BE TELLING YOUR MOTHER WHAT YOU`VE DONE!" The door slammed and Sharon marched into the room frowning as Denny turned on water works and sobbed into his Mother,

"Abi? I'm shocked at you! How dare you shout at my Denny!" All three looked hard at Sharon,

"Well if you disciplined him more then maybe he wouldn't push and break stuff!" Abi retaliated, making Lola hide her laughter but not very well as Sharon caught her smirking,

"Lola I don't know why you find it so funny! Would you let her speak to Lexi like that?" On mention of her Daughter Lola hardened and strides over to Sharon and Denny,

"Well if my Daughter had just spoken to her the way she did then yeah I would Sharon. But Lexi will never be like your Denny! Cause I will never have her being a spoilt little brat!" Lola turned and linking arms with Abi who held Oscars hand left the house. Jay looked at Sharon who was enraged by what had been said, smirking before Sharon went to far and started insulting Abi,

"Shut up Sharon! Don't you dare talk bout her like that! Besides they were only telling the truth! All day long whine, whine, and whine just cause he can't get what he wants!"

"Jay! Apologise!" Phil warns frowning as Jay refuses,

"Phil tell him to leave. Or it's me going Phil cause I will not be in the same roof as someone who insults my son!"

"Forget it Phil! I'm leaving anyway!" Jay marched upstairs stuffing his clothes into a rucksack unsure where he was going but knowing that wherever it was he was always going to have Abi in his life.


End file.
